gangsofspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Gemeter (subsystems)
Subsystems are upgrades chosen on level-up which grant passive benefits or new capabilities to a ship. Like Items, they can generate with stars on certain stats when they appear as level-up options; unlike items, they are bound to the ship and cannot be changed once chosen. Every ship that reaches level 10 will have exactly one subsystem in each of five categories: Hull, Armament, Computer, Generator, and Engine. Subsystems themselves come in two types: passive subsystems, given blue icons in the Subsystem Codex, and abilities, given white icons in the Subsystem Codex. Gemeter Subsystems Hull Hull Mk3 Small bonus to 3 random defensive stats. Always unlocked for all Gemeter ships. Hull Mk2 Medium bonus to 2 random defensive stats. Unlocked for all Gemeter ships once 320,000 DNA has been collected with one or more Gemeter R ships. Hull Mk1 Big bonus to 1 random defensive stat. Unlocked for Gemeter SX and DX ships once 2,400,000 DNA has been collected with one or more Gemeter SX ships. Shielding Hull Improves shield at the expense of structure. Unlocked for all Gemeter ships once 240,000 DNA has been collected with one Gemeter R. Resistant Hull Less structure and shield but all 3 hull resistances. Unlocked for Gemeter DX ships once 1,600,000 DNA has been collected on one Gemeter DX. Armament Armament Mk3 Small bonus to 3 random attack stats. Always unlocked for all Gemeter ships. Armament Mk2 Medium bonus to 2 random attack stats. Unlocked for all Gemeter ships once 10,000 SP has been collected with one or more Gemeter R ships. Armament Mk1 Big bonus to 1 random attack stat. Unlocked for Gemeter DX ships once 40,000 SP has been collected with one Gemeter DX. Long Dash (Ability) Dash in your moving direction. Unlocked for all Gemeter ships once 30,000 SP has been collected with one or more Gemeter SX ships. Rush Dash (Ability) Dash in your moving direction while providing a short period of invincibility. Unlocked for Gemeter SX and DX ships once 20,000 SP has been collected with one Gemeter SX. Computer Rafale (Ability) Fire at high rate while draining your energy. (Maintain button to use) Always unlocked for all Gemeter ships. Bullet appearances are not altered by the activation of Rafale. Weakening Rafale (Ability) Fire "Solid resistance debuff" bullets at high rate while draining your energy. (Maintain button to use) Unlocked for Gemeter DX ships once 35,000 Credits have been collected with one or more Gemeter DX ships. Weakening Rafale's resistance-reducing bullets are purple in color. Gluon Rafale (Ability) Fire "enemy-slowing" bullets at high rate while draining your energy. (Maintain button to use) Unlocked for Gemeter SX and DX ships once 10,000 Credits have been collected with one or more Gemeter SX ships. Gluon Rafale's enemy-slowing bullets are green in color. Generator Generator Mk3 Small bonus to 3 random energy or shield stats. Always unlocked for all Gemeter ships. Generator Mk2 Medium bonus to 2 random energy or shield stats. Unlocked for all Gemeter ships once 3,000 enemies have been destroyed with one or more Gemeter R ships. Generator Mk1 Big bonus to 1 random energy or shield stat. Unlocked for Gemeter DX ships once 350 champion enemies in T4 or harder systems have been destroyed with one Gemeter DX. Shield Matrix (Ability) Transform all shield resistances to Solid resistance, with an additional bonus. (Can be switched ON or OFF) Unlocked for all Gemeter ships once 500 deviant enemies have been destroyed with one or more Gemeter R ships. Shield Deflux (Ability) Transfer 50% of shield recharge to energy recharge. (Can be switched ON or OFF) Unlocked for Gemeter SX and DX ships once 1,500 enemies in T4 or harder systems have been destroyed with one or more Gemeter SX ships. Engine Engine Mk2.1 Bonus to 2 random speed (medium bonus) or drop (small bonus) stats. Always unlocked for all Gemeter ships. Engine Mk2.2 Bonus to 2 random speed (small bonus) or drop (medium bonus) stats. Always unlocked for all Gemeter ships. Engine Mk1 Big bonus to 1 random speed or drop stat. Unlocked for Gemeter DX ships once 1,200 deviant enemies have been destroyed with one Gemeter DX. Power Siege (Ability) Temporarily immobilize your ship to greatly increase its damage. Unlocked for Gemeter SX and DX ships once 600 deviant enemies in T4 or harder systems have been destroyed with one or more Gemeter SX ships. A small orange circle appears around the Gemeter while Power Siege is in effect. Electric Siege (Ability) Temporarily immobilize your ship to greatly increase its damage and convert it to Electric. Unlocked for all Gemeter ships once 400 deviant enemies in T4 or harder systems have been destroyed with one Gemeter DX. A small blue electric circle appears around the Gemeter while Electric Siege is in effect, and electric bullets fired during Electric Siege are blue in color.